1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, such as a laser printer or other types of printer, a digital copier, and a facsimile machine, a control method for the same, and a program for implementing the control method. In particular, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that downloads resource data, such as fonts, from an information processing apparatus connected via a network, a control method for the same, and a program for implementing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image processing apparatus having a plurality of functions such as print, copy, and facsimile, it is possible to simultaneously receive a plurality of jobs, such as a print job and a copy job or a copy job and a facsimile receive job and to process such jobs in parallel. Aside from receiving a plurality of jobs, it is also possible to receive (download) resource data, such as fonts, an overlay, and a program, via a network from a host computer as an information processing apparatus.
However, in the conventional image processing apparatus, if resource data relating to fonts being used in printing is downloaded during execution of a print job, there is the danger of the fonts being changed midway through printing.
Also, as described above, since the image processing apparatus is capable of processing a plurality of jobs in parallel, if a plurality of pieces of resource data are simultaneously downloaded from a plurality of host computers, the plurality of pieces of resource data will be received simultaneously, so that there is the danger of the resource data being corrupted.